


7 Times Remus Lupin Cried

by iseetheskyline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I never know how to tag my work, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseetheskyline/pseuds/iseetheskyline
Summary: Between the sobs, Remus looked around at his three best friends, the people who had discovered his condition and still treated him the same. His three best friends who had, without telling him, went through months of intense magic to be able to transform into animagi, just to help him during his transformations.“Thank you.”





	7 Times Remus Lupin Cried

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 4.**

He was sat on a hospital bed at St Mungo's, holding his mother's hand, while his father talked quietly with the healer. This was the fifth healer his parents had brought him to in order to try and cure his lycanthropy. As he watched, he saw the healer shake his head slightly, eyes downcast and he mumbled something to his father.

Turning his eyes to his fisted hands, he watched as tears dripped down, landing on his trousers. Beside him, his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning her forehead against the side of his head as she too witnessed Lyall and the healer talking.

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 12.**

He was sat in the Gryffindor common room, wrapped in a blanket, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as James and Peter looked at him in silence. Only Sirius sat next to him, arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders as he cried.

“Remus, c’mon, you know they don't mind.” Sirius mumbled to him, pressing his nose into his hair, “James and Peter will just take time to adjust to it.”

Despite his words, Remus couldn't help but think of the fear and ostracism he had faced throughout his life as a result of his condition.

Shifting out from under Sirius’ arm, he slid backwards and lay down on the bed, turning to face the wall as the tears continued to fall.

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 15.**

Sirius had led him out to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, hands linked together and shrouded in the growing darkness. He refused to tell him where they were going, only shushing him and squeezing his hand gently.

They came upon a clearing, lit by several floating orbs, and Remus turned to Sirius, questions on his tongue. Before he had a chance to speak, Sirius gestured to the other side of the clearing, a grin growing on his face. As Remus watched, a large stag stepped out from behind a tree, brown fur glistening in the light from the orbs. On the leaves beside the stag, scampered a small rat, pausing occasionally to sniff the air.

He turned back to Sirius, confusion written on his face, “Sirius? What's going on, what is this?”

Smiling softly at him, Sirius looked towards the two animals again, “Alright, it's time to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Remus asked, frowning.

Sirius gestured with his chin, and Remus turned to face the two animals just as their forms began to shift, limbs elongating and fur disappearing. Before his very eyes, Remus watched as the stag and the rat were replaced by the forms of two of his best friends.

As James straightened up, he shot a smirk at Remus and Sirius, “Your turn Pads.”

Letting go of Remus’ hand, Sirius took a step back and smiled at Remus, before his form too began to shift. In a blink, Remus was looking down at a shaggy, black dog, stood where Sirius had been moments before, looking up at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Glancing between the dog, James, and Peter, Remus felt his his eyes welling with tears. In an instant, the dog had transfigured back into Sirius, who stepped forward and took Remus into his arms, smiling up at him as he shushed him. Between the sobs, Remus looked around at his three best friends, the people who had discovered his condition and still treated him the same. His three best friends who had, without telling him, went through months of intense magic to be able to transform into animagi, just to help him during his transformations.

“Thank you.”

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 21.** He'd received the owl from Dumbledore only moments before. The owl in question was perched on the edge of the kitchen bench, which Remus had grabbed onto as he slid to the floor, sobs wracking his frame as he clutched the letter in his hand.

Three of his best friends, dead. And the other a traitor, already on his way to Azkaban.

Bending his knees, he rested his head on them as he struggled to stop the tremors wracking his body.

He'd never even had a chance to say goodbye, never again would he see James’s mischievous smile, hear Peter's loud laugh, or card his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

As darkness fell around him, Remus Lupin sat on the kitchen floor and cried, for the friends he'd lost, and those he'd never see again.

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 33.**

The Hogwarts Express. The Dementor. Seeing James Potter’s mirror image. Those green eyes.

In the flurry of arriving at Hogwarts and being introduced to numerous members of staff and the student body, Remus hadn't had a chance to breathe.

It wasn’t until hours later, left to his own devices in his new classroom, that he finally broke down. Leaning his elbows on the desk he put his head in his hands, tears coming quickly.

He sat there, crying quietly as the classroom grew darker around him, until a knock at him door startled him.

Wiping at his eyes, he called “Come in,” in a hoarse voice. The door creaked open and, for the second time that day, Remus was face to face with James Potter’s son.

“Professor? I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened on the train?”

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 35.**

He knew Sirius coming to the Ministry of Magic was a bad idea. He knew he should have voiced his concerns more instead of giving in as soon as Sirius shot him a look of desperation.

He wished he'd said something, or even just done something more than brush his hand again Sirius’ before they apparated, thinking they'd have more time.

Now, ducking and dodging curses, he watched Sirius duel with Lucius out the corner of his eye. Once he'd stunned his death eater, Remus turned fully to watch Sirius. His eyes darting back and forwards, watching the exchange of spells.

Beside Sirius, Harry stepped forward, disarming Lucius with a flick of his wrist. A smile crossed his face, as Sirius continued to duel with Bellatrix, pushing her back towards the edge of the dais with his spells, laughing aloud as he did. Remus glanced away, checking the rest of the students had been taken from the death eaters.

In the split second his attention was aware from the duel, Bellatrix’s voice rang out around the room, “Avada Kedavra!”.

He span round, eyes fixing on Sirius as he took the brunt of the curse, stumbling back several steps. As he watched in shock, a gasp passed Sirius’ lips as he fell backwards, being lifted into the veil.

Snapping back to action, Remus rushed forwards, grabbing Harry as he tried to follow Sirius through the veil. Staring at the spot where Sirius had stood not seconds before, Remus released a loud sob, turning his face away and letting out a strangled, “No..”

In his arms, Harry struggled and eventually broke free, sprinting after Bellatrix as Remus stumbled back, still staring numbly at the veil as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

**Remus Lupin cried when he was 37.**

Remus’ eyes shot open, only to momentarily close as he was bombarded with bright lights.

Blinking in the light, he turned as he heard a voice calling to him. A smile crossed his face as a man with shoulder length hair and a cheeky grin walked towards him, hand outstretched.

Taking it, Remus squeezed gently as he smiled down at the man. The man's grin dampened down to a soft smile as he looked up at him.

“You finally came home to me Remus.”


End file.
